Invader Larb
Invader Larb is an Irken Invader. He was almost sent to the planet Blorch, "Home of the Slaughtering Rat People." He then uttered his most well-known line "Why would you draw that?" when seeing a picture of himself being attacked by the Slaughtering Rat People. However, due to his increased height since the Tallest last saw him, Red and Purple changed Larb's assignment to Vort, "home of the Universe's most comfortable couch", changing the picture to Larb sleeping happily, on a giant couch, and sending the much-shorter Invader Skoodge to Blorch instead (another demonstration of height-based discriminatory behavior in Irken culture). Planet Vort has since been conquered by Larb, as revealed in "Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars" and "Megadoomer". When Larb was assigned Vort, he seemed very pleased and eager to get started, quietly cheering "Yes!". In "Walk for Your Lives", Larb was pummeled on Probing Day by the Tallest, presumably for not entertaining them with a puppet show. He then promised he would try harder to please them. Larb returns in Issue 18 of the comic series. Having apparently conquered several more worlds since he was last seen, he is lauded by the Tallest as their best Invader, and rewarded with a brand new Zhook Cruiser. Later on in the issue, it's shown that on the way to his next assigned planet, Larb found a space burrito shop and conquered it, declaring himself "Space Burrito Emperor" (and unknowingly preempting Zim's plans to impress the Tallest by conquering a burrito restaurant on Earth). Facts Of Doom *Invader Larb is voiced by Andy Berman. *It is possible that while on Vort, Larb had a rivalry with Lard Nar similar to Zim's rivalry with Dib on Earth. *Even though Zim claims that Irkens don't sleep in the unfinished episode "Roboparents Gone Wild", Larb is one of few Irkens to be shown sleeping, hinting that Irkens do have the ability to sleep but rarely do it since their PAKs can keep them awake. *He was the first Invader known to tear up, as his eyes welled with tears when he saw the picture of him almost being devoured by the Slaughtering Rat People. *He was the first Invader assigned to an enemy planet for Operation Impending Doom II. *He is the only known Invader in the series to get reassigned to a different planet during Operation Impending Doom II. *It is hinted that since Skoodge was the first Invader to conquer his assigned planet, Larb could've conquered Vort soon after. *Larb's first appearance in the comic series shows him in the same stripeless tunic as his appearances in the animated series, seeming to indicate that the lack of stripes on most Invader's tunics is canon, and not a colouring error. *In Issue 18 of the comic series, Larb is deemed the "most successful Invader" by the Almighty Tallest. *Oddly, one of the titles that the Tallest list as Larb having earned in Issue 18 is "Slaughterer of the Slaughtering Rat People", despite the fact that Skoodge was sent to Blorch instead of him, and Invader Grapa was given the credit for the subsequent conquest. This lack of continuity on the writer's part could be seen as a joke, seeing as both the series and the comic often disregard past events for the sake of making a plot go forward. An "in universe" explanation could be the Tallest continuing to disregard Skoodge's work and simply decided to do the same with Grapa, although it's probable that it has something to do with Nickelodeon's refusal to have Invader Skoodge in the comics. *Larb was set to appear in the untitled season two finale on a mission to rescue Invader Tenn, but seeing as the special was never written, it's unknown what role he could've played in the rescue attempt. See also *List of Irken Invaders Gallery File:Larb.jpg File:Character InvaderLarb.png|Larb in dreamland on the Universe's Most Comfortable Couch File:Larb's Zhoot Cruiser .png|Larb's Zhook Cruiser LarbxCouchNewOTP.png|Larb on the Most Comfortable Couch, in Issue 18 Category:Males Category:Irkens Category:Minor Characters Category:Irken Invaders Category:Characters Category:Irkens with spotted PAKs Category:Invaders with stripeless tunics Category:Irken Empire Category:Aliens